eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Advanced Solo)
For some reason, the wiki isn't letting me have the instance template show it as persistent. Psduckie (talk) 13:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :You had it in the right lines, just in the wrong spot. Content always goes left of the pipe (the |) - anything to the right is not treated as part of the parameter and won't get parsed (indeed sometimes it can instead mess with the template). --lordebon (talk) 18:38, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Psduckie (talk) 21:25, October 13, 2014 (UTC) The Warden strategy (old) The following notes were removed from the article but are provided here for those whoa re not wearing equipment that has the Resolve statistic, which makes the strategy trivial. If you are leveling, then you will want to know this, but otherwise it is for historical purposes. ---- Note: November 27, 2013. After failing multiple times at the suggested strategy with my swashbuckler, I noticed that the Warden was not being healed and took quite a bit of damage while I was trying to kill the icons. I changed my approach. After attacking the first icon, I put on a ranged area attack and ran in circles around the room until the Warden was dead! Only one icon died in the process. This may not work if the icons are healing the warden. The death of the Warden finished the quest Chamber Raiders, but I went back and killed the remaining icons for fun. Note: December 12, 2013. I read the strategy for this and actually have a better way. At the start of the fight, hit the warden one time to start your auto attack. Just let auto attack keep going off and run the Warden through the beam stunning him. When the icons become attackable, run into their cells and burn down. If you aren't fast enough before warden breaks free, then run back out and bring warden to the beam in center of the room again. Rinse on the icons until all are dead. After all the icons are dead, then burn him down. DO NOT USE combat abilities or spells on warden until AFTER all the icons are dead. The Warden hits pretty hard if you do before the icons are dead. Note: May 2nd, 2014: Trick here, is about getting the warden in the centre when the electricity is on to stun him. Until he is stunned, your target is locked onto him and you cannot change targets. That's the trick to this fight. Don't go in the centre yourself or you get stunned as well. Once he is stunned, you can change targets off the warden so run to the nearest open cage and go all out on that icon. When the warden is on the move again, once he is close to you, your target will lock onto him again and you cannot change it until you run him back to the centre so he gets stunned again. Keep doing this for all 4 icons and he is practically dead after that. Easiest end boss so far once you know the trick to it. ---- --Subaltern (talk) 06:17, May 15, 2017 (UTC)